(bdw-d-001) Ichigo
by Yemi Hikari
Summary: A small poetry collection based around Ichigo. (Part of the Bleach: Diversity Writing)
1. Inner Hollow

___Disclaimer – I don't own Bleach. This is a part of the Bleach: Diversity Writing challenge. __The d.1 challenge is a poetry collection between 1000 and 3000 words about a certain character._

_**Inner Hollow**_

___I hear this voice in my head  
That tells me to rip apart  
Echoing constantly mayhem  
Ripping me apart inside  
I'm sinking in the darkness  
My hand outstretched  
Nothing though is reaching  
I keep on sinking and sinking  
The darkness is endless  
__Eating away at my soul_

___A light pierces into my heart  
A hand reaches down to me  
The thin fingers out to rescue  
A voice breaking the darkness  
I feel myself being pulled out  
The voice in my head's there  
But it has no control over me  
I won't let the darkness overtake  
My soul overcomes the challenge  
I am the king of my soul_


	2. Rukia

_**Rukia**_

___Sometimes a person can be so oblivious  
The beatings of his heart not realizing  
That someone special is right beside  
Perhaps the soul mate just fits so well  
That is why they don't see right away  
They don't see the person that equates  
The balance within their cascading  
The person that personifies their light_

___He watched her with doubtless eyes  
He never gave up the thoughts  
That she might in fact be the one  
She was always by his side constant  
Teaching him, giving him advice  
It seemed like a special friendship  
She could be called his best friend  
Or perhaps his constant companion  
Such words could be synonyms  
This of course he didn't contemplate_

___There was the need to rescue her  
During the time of her great need  
There was something that __ate him  
The place was silent without her  
The fact she had been forgotten  
The fact she might be a dream  
Never questioning his feelings  
He knew he had to go after her  
That things wouldn't be the same  
That without her.. without her_

___Then she was back with him  
Breaking down the shadows  
Breaching through darkness  
She brought him his sanity  
She brought about normality  
Strange this happened to be  
In a world without norms  
That society would hold to  
Where spirits didn't exist  
She was his calm in the rain_

___Then she was gone again  
He couldn't see her anymore  
She couldn't be by his side  
The darkness swelled up  
He felt things crying inside  
The rain returning to him  
He lost the place of belonging  
He fought to find it again  
Not noticing certain things  
Everything now so empty_

___Then she was back yet again  
Smile breaking through darkness  
Their souls resonating together  
Still he didn't see connections  
He simply felt a great peace  
She was there once again  
By his side balancing him  
Fighting along side of him  
Whether he ever realizes  
She is the center for him_


	3. Play With Me

_**Play With Me**_

___Play with me  
I don't mean childish games  
I don't mean adult one either  
I mean simply being together  
Doing fun things_

___I guess __he__ wouldn't understand  
What it means to have fun  
I still want to try my hand  
To get __him__ to enjoy __him__self  
To add some light to life_

___Note – A bit of Ichigo's attitude towards Toshiro._


	4. Our Father

_**Our Father**_

___Walking with hands held high  
A cocky smile on his face  
He knows where he belongs  
His stride ever so steady_

___Two teal eyes look up  
Confusion upon the face  
His arms folded on chest  
A frown upon face spread_

___The older boy lets out a laugh  
Watching the younger squirm  
Glaring and not at all sure  
Eyes widening ever so often_

___Ichigo chuckles eyes closed  
His arms behind head  
His stretching done well  
Knowing some secret_

___Toshiro sighs and asks  
Finally giving to curiosity  
What made him so cheery  
What made him laugh so_

___I have a secret of course  
That was his response  
He kept keeping secrets  
Laughing as he did so_

___The boy grumbled away  
Only to have head ruffled  
__His eyes narrowing  
Spluttering away quickly_

___Shiba... I'm a Shiba  
Ichigo laughed at this  
Watching the widening eyes  
His laughter growing_

___The younger did calculate  
His mind figuring things  
The corner mouth twitched  
Then began to yell at him_

___Blame my dad of course  
That response he gave  
He continued laughing  
Watching the younger boy_

___Toshiro glowered at  
Crossed his arms at  
Tapped his foot at  
It's not funny.. isnt_

___Ichigo asked his feelings  
Asked if he was happy  
Knowing former taicho  
Happened to be alive_

___The small boy ranted  
He raved out his anger  
Stomped his foot deep  
Didn't give way at all_

___He of course ired away  
His feelings hurt deep  
By that man he trusted  
This wasn't at all funny_

___But we're brothers Toshiro!  
Ichigo chortled away  
Continuing to laugh at him  
We're of course family_

___Toshiro paused for a bit  
Yes... we're family we are  
He's an idiot isn't he  
Ichigo of course agreed_


	5. Punk Lit

_**Punk Lit**_

___they think they know me  
they think I'm some punk  
some kid that doesn't care  
school means nothing to me  
but I do care what they think  
it's not that I care to be liked  
thing is I want a reputation  
that's so carefully crafted_

___no matter what they say  
they can't take my rep  
the way I think of myself  
my way is who I am  
strength to protect  
not letting people push  
striking my own way  
__beating my own path_

___despite using my fists  
smartless I am not  
the books I take to  
reading __Shakespeare__  
anything I capture  
in my scarred hands  
eating it up fully  
__absorbing__ everything___


	6. Gin's Secret

_**Gin's Secret**_

___I wonder how I know that secret  
Was it when he and I crossed blades  
I know that our souls resonated  
I know he had no intent to kill  
Did I pick up his feelings his bonds  
Or did I see a mirror in his eyes  
A reflection that was that small child  
The boy I'm apt to call soul brother  
Perhaps the bond I have with Toshiro  
Is how I was able to pick up connections  
Between the two silver haired persons  
It's not something I really think about  
It's something I push to the back  
I guess in the long run the truth is  
I don't want to tell Toshiro  
His heart breaks enough  
__Does he really need to know that  
Does he need to know who his father is_


End file.
